Of Bullets and Shakespeare
by ice bitten
Summary: To what lengths will Deimon go in order to raise money? The annual High School Theater Competition of course. If she’s beauty, you better damn believe he’s the beast. HIRUMAMO


**Of Bullets and Shakespeare **

To what lengths will Deimon go in order to raise money? The annual High School Theater Competition of course. (If she's beauty, you better damn believe he's the beast). HIRUMAMO

XXXXX

**ACT One **

'_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock_

"Flyers?"

Sena looked questionable at Mamori. The latter nodded in return.

"Yeah I thought it might be handy to have a few extra hands. So I asked Suzuna chan to help me pass out flyers," Mamori replied. She looked thoughtful then grinned.

"What is it?" Sena asked, curious to his friend's good mood.

"I was just thinking when I was a first year," Mamori replied, "And I remembered how student council was trying so hard to shut this club down."

"Really?" Sena asked incredulously.

Mamori nodded and continued to sweep the floors of the Deimon club house.

"It seemed reasonable at the time because it was only a three member club. Normally we would've overlooked that but it was getting to be extremely troublesome with Hiruma kun blackmailing the Principle for more club expenses."

"You can't really overlook that, could you?" Sena smiled. Mamori grinned in response.

"Yeah before you transferred it was a world war between Hiruma kun and the council. Now look at me," Mamori laughed, "We threatened Hiruma kun to the point where we had to keep our doors locked- just in case."

Sena's eyes widened, "Who would go against Hiruma senpai like that?"

Mamori flushed and she coughed uneasily in her hand.

"That doesn't matter," Mamori managed to say, "I'm just saying how now this club is really profitable! The only things we really spend money on are repairs and upgrades!"

"Which is becoming even _**more**_ troublesome," Musashi intercepted.

"Eh? Why is that?" Mamori asked, "I went over our account books just last week…"

"It's not that," Musashi said. He flopped on one of the chairs.

Mamori automatically handed Musashi a drink. "What is it then? The workers haven't reached their senses and rebelled have they?"

In mid sip, Musashi shook his head, "That Hiruma has enough blackmail to get all of Japan under his beck and call- don't mention the idea to him."

'_He probably already did that._' Sena sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Mamori asked.

"Everyone scared shitless," Musashi shrugged. Mamori gave disapproval for the language, "You can forget about those "extra hands"."

"I heard about it too," Sena intervened, "Our club house is always blowing up… even with a cheer team people are too scared to come within feet of us…"

"So maybe if Hiruma kun actually had a decency of a human being we would have more support," Mamori sighed, "He should be involved with more student activities…"

"Tough chance," Musashi dryly said.

"Yeah what are the odds?" Mamori deeply exhaled.

**SOME WHERE IN THE DISTANCE!!**

"Oh _**no!!**_" Director screamed, clutching his head in woe. The feathers that used to proudly crown his hat also drooped down in misery.

The actors dryly looked at their teacher. Suzuna in fact looked more less impress.

"Uhm," Suzuna murmured uneasily, "Are you the Director of theater by any chance?"

Eyes shown like stars, the director immediately turned, grasping Suzuna's slender shoulders. "Not anymore, _**moi petite!!**_ If word flies to the principle about my _**utter**_ failure, I will be doomed to Kingdom come!!"

"I…I'm sorry?" Suzuna muttered.

"You wish to hear my tale?!" The Director yelled.

Suzuna's eyes darted around as the student actors edged towards the door.

"N-No," Suzuna smiled politely, "I'm only here to deliver flyers for the Deimon High Football team if anyone is intereste-"

"I will recite in poem!!" The Director yelled.

Immediately a stage assistant turned around. The lights dimmed and a lone spot light shone on the Director, creating a halo of light around his figure. The Director looked up at the stage background, the lights bouncing off his tears,

And in a deep breath,

"_It started with the moon,_

_Me as the star._

_But alas, all stars must fall._

_But where to fall to if no one will catch me?_

_Alas…_"

'_Lame lines_,' An actor thought.

'_Extremely lame_,' Suzuna deadpanned.

"So do you get it now?!" The Director yelled, "What I basically meant is if I don't get twelve more actors by the end of the month I will become like dust- _**ruined!!**_ Couldn't you _**understand **_my poem?!"

'_How was I supposed to get all of that information from that lame poem?!'_ Suzuna inwardly thought.

"End scene," The Director cried, "I am ruined…"

It was then Suzuna snapped out of her trance. "Wait… _**Exactly **_twelve? Nothing can be that-"

"_**Oh woe!!**_"The Director continued. He stumbled off to fall in the front row, "And I was so hoping to join into the "Thousand Roses- Theater Competition"…"

"Oh, I see. Well here are fliers for the Deimon Football team!" Suzuna laughed. She slapped the stack of fliers on the desk, "Let me know if anyone is-"

"And the _**prize!!**_" As if not hearing Suzuna, the Director cried, "One thousand dollars plus a life time supply of _**sugarless gum!!**_"

'_Too coincidental!'_ Suzuna immediately thought.

"_**KEKEKEKE!!"**_

The stage lights broke and large fan was suddenly blowing.

In the midst of students actors clutching to their clothes, stray scripts, and hair, Suzuna only stood with shoulders drooped and dry eyes.

"Isn't this a little too much You nii…" Suzuna mumbled.

"AIIIEEE!! SOMEONE TURN OFF THE SPECIAL EFFECTS!!" The Director yelled.

"I don't know what's causing it!!" The Backstage member yelled, "All the controls are acting out of their own!!"

"Well fix it!!"

"I _**can't**_!!"

The door kicked open and there, in all his glory Hiruma Youichi stood with the demon grin plastered on his face. For good measure he shot a few rounds at the feet of the Directory (who was trying to hide his giant body behind Suzunas').

"A fucking play huh?" Himura grinned. The smell of fresh gun powder hung in the air. "Sounds like fun."

Suzuna mentally cried. '_Doesn't sound like fun at all!_'

**AND THEN…!!**

"Anezaki san!!"

Mamori turned to greet the face of a potential suitor. She inwardly sighed, already hearing the sounds of self proclaimed adoration running through her head. Not letting this get the best of her, Mamori politely smiled.

"Ah, Satoshi san. You're in my homeroom right?"

"Oh, Anezaki san noticed," Satoshi blushed. He cradled the back of his head modestly.

"Of course I noticed you," Mamori replied with equal politeness, "Is there anything you need Satoshi san?"

"About that!" Satoshi blurted, breaking his cool, "You see my club is… well…"

"Hmm?" Mamori scooted in, much to Satoshi's inward joy.

"Well! You see, I was wondering if you would be interested! We're the Co-Cooking Club after all!"

"Cooking Club?"

"That's right!"

Mamori thoughtfully took this in. While she was completely faithful to the football club, Hiruma kun did need to have more student activities didn't he? And Cooking Club wouldn't be so bad.

Deciding she was doing his for Hiruma kun and _**not**_ for the pastries, Mamori smiled at Satoshi.

"Okay Satoshi san! It just so happens-"

"Hey, fucking manager."

Satoshi's face immediately paled at the sight of Demon Hiruma standing most intimidate-ly behind Mamori. A rocket launcher was balanced perfectly on Himura's shoulders.

The demon didn't even spare the feeble being a first glance as he popped his gum in Mamori's face. The latter chose to ignore this.

"Hiruma kun good timing," Mamori sweetly smiled, "You see-"

"Get these copied," Hiruma ordered. He rudely shoved a script in Mamori's face and held up five fingers, "I want twenty copies and split it up by character parts. Meet at the shrimp's house at five."

"Hiruma kun what is the meaning of this?" Mamori exclaimed. She skimmed the papers in her hands briefly.

'_Beauty and the Beast_?'

Hiruma sneered, baring his teeth, "We got some fucking Shakespeare to direct."

"You're kidding me," Mamori gaped, "This… This isn't even by Shakespeare."

The Demon's reply to that was a demonic laugh and a rocket shot out the window.

"Don't waste time stuffing your face, fucking manager!!" And Hiruma started to run off.

"Hiruma kun!!"

"Anezaki san, maybe you should join Cooking Club?" Satoshi whispered, "After all then you wouldn't have to take orders from…"

Hiruma stopped and turned around, smiling way past Mamori to the frightened boy next to her.

Without breaking eye contact, Hiruma took a rocket launcher and shot to his right, hitting the Cooking Room directly across the school.

Mamori stared wide eyed, but before she could even take out her trusty broom, the infamous Quarterback was already running out the school, the echoes of his cackles disturbingly in the hallways.

"…Jerk."

_It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth-'_

_Misery Buisness (Paramore)_

_**Monday, October 13, 2008 (3:01 AM)**_

OOOO my! I had this idea for a while now. :)

Let's see how this works!


End file.
